


My hot shot lawyer

by Tallyp_123



Category: saula
Genre: Coronation Street - Freeform, F/F, Sophie webster - Freeform, paula martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: What if Sophie met Paula before she knew she was her mother’s lawyer?





	My hot shot lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys!

Coronation street 

Plot: what would happen if Sophie had met Paula before she realised she was Sally’s lawyer? Would their still be sparks?

 

Chapter one

 

Sophie was glad her shift was nearly over she couldn’t wait to get home and out of the heels she was wearing why she chose to wear them she won’t know because they were killing her feet now.

Besides the last couple of hours were the worst Sophie thought, it dragged it became like a whole other shift when you were waiting to finish.

Sophie watched as a well dressed woman walked down the stairs she was for want of a better word hot she had a confidence about her sometimes she wished she had that, once the woman was sat down Sophie made her way over.

“Hi welcome to speed daal here is a menu let me know when your ready to order” Sophie began with a smile the woman in question looked her up and down with a smirk it made Sophie blushed.

“Thanks I will have a look now” Sophie wishes the ground would swallow her while the woman’s voice was like pure sex.

“Just shout when your ready” Sophie gulped as she moved away though she could feel the other woman’s eyes on her as she did.

It was a good ten minutes before the sexy woman that Sophie couldn’t stop staring at had actually wanted to place her order.

“So do you have a name?” The woman asked Sophie as she finished taking down her order Sophie looked at her and saw that the woman was actually interested in finding out what her name was.

“It’s Sophie” she replied blushing under the woman’s gaze “what’s yours?” She was feeling a bit brave the woman chuckled.

“It’s Paula” Sophie thought the name was lovely.

“Well I will be back with your order when it’s ready” Sophie gave Paula a small smile as she made her way round cleaning tables.

Paula was looking forward to a good meal, if she was honest Sally’s case was taking its toll on her as Sally was very demanding more than most wanting 110% which is fair enough but sometimes it was a bit much, so after a rather heated talk with Sally Paula was now grabbing something to eat before she went home for the night.

It was there she saw the waitress she was stunning probably much younger than herself but Paula didn’t really care age was just a number at least to her.

 

Sophie came back with the food a bit later on “here you go I hope you enjoy” with a smile Sophie turned to leave.

“Do you have a break coming up?” Paula asked Sophie stopped and turned to look at her.

“Yeah in about ten minutes I am” Sophie replied Paula smiled and pushed the chair next to her out.

“Well if it’s ok with you we could carry on talking?” Paula asked suddenly a bit nervous incase she read the girl wrong Sophie smiled it was a bright smile that made Paula’s heart skip a beat.

“Yeah let me just finish off giving these orders and I will join you” she replied as she walked back to the kitchen.

 

Soon Sophie returned with her food, she sat opposite Paula who had only just started hers, she wanted to wait till Sophie could join her before eating.

“So are you usually this confident with everybody?” Sophie asked as she bit into her wrap, Paula had to laugh at how forward Sophie was but it was nice at least she wasn’t acting like a child.

“I suppose if I see something I like I just go for it, don’t you?” Paula asked staring Sophie down who blushed.

“In my experience that doesn’t work out too well for me” she replied in a small voice which caused Paula to frown.

“You shouldn’t bring yourself down” she said softly causing Sophie to look up “your young you have the whole world at your feet” Paula added she moved across the table and held Sophie’s hand giving it a squeeze.

Both felt the jolts if electricity shoot through their hands at the contact neither made a move to move their hands however.

“I just feel like I should have done more by now” Sophie sighed not letting go of Paula’s hand still “I was actually good in school but I made stupid choices when I left” Sophie explained.

“We all do that don’t worry, I wanted to just be a traveller” both laughed “but I became a lawyer and well i would like to say I’m pretty good now” 

“It’s just I never pictured that I would be a waitress at my age” Sophie looked down cast “I wanted to be more probably why I can’t keep a girlfriend I have nothing to offer them” Paula could actually feel her heart break for the girl in front of her.

“Listen I’ve only spoken to you a short time but I think your wonderful and of being a waitress isn’t enough for that person you give your heart to then they aren’t worth your time” if Paula wasn’t interested in the girl before she certainly was now, she had a maturity about her that many girls her age didn’t sure she wasn’t confident but given time and help she believed the girl could be.

“Right enough about me, what about you?” Sophie bounced back, if she had a chance with this woman she needed to at least pretend she was confident.

“Well what would you like to know?” Paula asked her sipping her coffee as she did so “I have two children one of whom is gay and I’m divorced” Paula told Sophie she hoped she wasn’t put off by the fact she had children.

“Wow do they know that your?” Sophie paused she was quite sure what Paula was, she was pretty certain the other woman was flirting with her though.

“I’m what?” Paula grinned she could see the blush form on Sophie’s face she couldn’t help but tease the other girl.

“Well…erm I….” Sophie was really struggling to find the right words she didn’t want to offend the woman in front of her “I’m just going to ask you are flirting with me aren’t you?” Sophie asked Paula chuckled it was obvious to her that Sophie hadn’t experienced someone flirting with her properly before.

“Yes I am indeed flirting with you Sophie” she saw Sophie grin in response “I know it’s very soon but I am a woman of action so I was wondering would you like to go on a date sometime?” Paula asked now she felt the nerves creeping in.

Sophie checked her watch then looked at Paula who actually now looked nervous it was cute actually that a grown up woman like Paula could be so nervous when just a second ago she oozed confidence “yeah when are you free?” Sophie asked Paula actually felt herself sag with relief.

“Well I have court early in the morning but after that I am free” Paula pulled out her phone “you should give me your number… you know just incase something comes up” Paula winked at Sophie who once again blushed, Paula began to find that blush very cute.

Sophie handed Paula her phone to get her number as she began clearing the plates ready to take out as her break was almost over Paula handed Sophie her phone back “I should get going” Paula glanced up at Sophie who was busy trying not to be a spaz in front of Paula “I will text you later?” Paula asked as she stood Sophie nodded her breath caught when Paula leant over and kissed Sophie on the corner of her mouth before taking off.


End file.
